


parallel lines

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: He was like me. He was alone. Rejected and angry.
  
  You have no idea how utterly unprecedented you are.In which Audrey and Kieran run away together after the murders.





	parallel lines

“Do you ever think about it?” Audrey asks him suddenly and Kieran nearly spits out his coffee.

He sighs and stares down at his psychology book which now has a stain. He does his best to wipe it off before finally giving up, pushing his chair back and going over to the sink. He pours out his mug and he knows Audrey is waiting for him to answer, but he honestly doesn’t know what to tell her.

He feels no remorse.

He turns to look at her. “No.”

She nods, picking up a slice of bacon. She takes a bite then chews thoughtfully, her leg bouncing under the table. She blurts out her next question as well.

“Would you do it again? You know, the murders?”

Kieran nods. “In a heartbeat.”

Then he sets down his mug in the sink and walks over to her, putting his hands down on the table and leaning in close to her. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

Audrey stares at him defiantly then leans back and crosses her arms. Kieran wants to kiss her so badly. So badly he wants to put the thoughts of the murders behind him. He longs to do it again. To kill. To take.

“And what if I did?”

“Do you really think you’re innocent in all of this? You really think I don’t have evidence somewhere to sell you out if you _ever_ think about going to the police? You don’t know me, Audrey. Not as well as you think you do.”

Audrey is now standing, her hands parallel to where his are. They have always been like parallel lines. So close, but never touching. Until they are. Until he’s kissing her so deeply and so passionately that he hates her and loves her at the same time. Audrey puts his thoughts into words.

“I hate you,” She whispers against his lips, “I hate you so much.”


End file.
